pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
PWA029
'''The Nimbasa Gym Battle Finale:Servine's Outcome!! '''is the twenty-ninth chapter of the Pokemon White Adventures storyline. Synopsis In Nimbasa City, Vincent and his Servine are planning a strategy to use against Elesa in their upcoming Gym battle tomorrow. With confusion in his mind, Vincent didn't know who to use in order to cope with the Electric-type. Hilda then suggests using Gurdurr again since it helped him in his last Gym battle in Castelia City.Vincent then talks with Professor Juniper about Elesa's battle strategy She then suggests that maybe he could use a different strategy involving offensive defense. Vincent then tells Servine what the plan is. The next day, Vincent heads to the Gym while Hilda goes to the director of the Pokemon Musical. After riding a roller coaster to her room in the end, Vincent is eager to challenge and to defeat her. Elesa tells him that they'll have a great battle which she will use her amazing Pokemon. Vincent then nods and says that he'll get that badge after using his own strategy. The referee announces that it is a 3-on-3 battle. Elesa sends out her Emolga while Vincent sends out Joltik. Being her first time in a Gym battle, Vincent tells Joltik to hang on and enjoy the battle. Joltik then uses Electro Ball while Emolga dodged. It then used Acrobatics and hits Joltik everywhere. Vincent tells her to stay strong. Elesa tells Emolga to use Attract, but it dosen't affect Joltik at all due to being a female. Vincent gets confused and tells Joltik to use a Thunderbolt on Emolga. The Sky Squirrel gets paralyzed as it activates its ability Static, making Joltik paralyzed as well. Emolga then uses Aerial Ace which is directly hit by Joltik twice until the Attaching Pokemon jumped up and then trapped it with String Shot, preventing Emolga from flying. It then used Electroweb to trap it even more and lands on it with Electro Ball, coliding with Hidden Power as they were in an explosive dust cloud. When the clouds are cleared away, Joltik had jumped off of Elesa's Emolga which knocked it out. Elesa thanks Emolga and returns it to its PokeBall. Vincent keeps Joltik in the battle despite its paralyzed condition hurting it. Elesa then sends in her Zebstrika, which was ten times stronger than her. Joltik then used Thunderbolt, but Zebstrika didn't feel hurt. Instead, it slammed its hooves faster which gave Vincent a surprise. Elesa told him that her Pokrmon's ability Motor Drive prevents Zebstrika from getting hurt by Electric-type attacks while making it more faste. Zebstrika then uses Flame Charge which burns Joltik with massive damage and then used Wild Charge. Joltik tries to dodge it, but is hit and knocked out. Vincent thanks Joltik and returns it for his next Pokemon, Gurdurr. When Zebstrika used Quick Attack, Gurdurr slams its iron bar on the ground and sommersaults in the air. Vincent tells her that his Gurdurr is a competitive acrobatics artist who has great battle skills that can outmatch anyone's. Zebstrika uses Flame Charge, but Gurdurr blocks it with Hammer Arm and slams at his opponent with DynamicPunch, a perfect combo. But Zebstrika used Double Kick and knocks Gurdurr's iron bar out of his hands. It then used Thunderbolt on the Muscular Pokemon, paralyzing it in a condition. Vincent gets worried and tris to tell Gurdurr to do a Dynamicpunch. But Zebstrika used its speed to hit Gurdurr with Flame Charge and Wild Charge over and over again, but Gurdurr used its defensive power to take hits until he slammed a quick DynamicPunch on Zebstrika, and hurled it into the ceiling. Elesa realizes that Gurdurr has the ability Guts which was activatd when paralyzed. As Zebstrika prepares to use Double Kick, Gurdurr quickly grabs its iron bar and hurls it on the ground. He then counters with Strength, and then uses Stone Edge to hurt the Electrified Pokemon. Zebstrika falls onto the ground, but gets back up as the two Pokemon colided with Wild Charge and DynamicPunch. When Zebstrika and Gurdurr are both on the ground, only Zebstrika is knocked out. Elesa thanks her Zebstrika and returns it. Vincent keeps Gurdurr on the team as Elesa sends out her last and powerful Pokemon,Galvantula! Vincent realizes that Galvantula is the evolved form of Joltik and tells his Gurdurr to use DynamicPunch. But the EleSpider uses String Shot to trip Gurdurr into an Electroweb and then is knocks him out with a powerful Electro Ball. Vincent is down to his last Pokemon. he thinks all about Elesa's powerful strategy and realized that it involved paralyzing or manipulating his team into fainting, but knew who to trust. He sends in his Servine which he also forgot is also weak to Bug-types despite Galvantula being half-Electric-type as well. As the battle continued, Servine starts off with Leaf Tornado while Galvantula used Electro Ball again. Servine's Leaf Tornado destroys the attacks and hits the EleSpider with greater Pokemon and uses a quick Cut on it. But the Bug/Electric-type opponent dodged while having use of Agility. Servine looked carefully as his opponent disappeared many times. In one speedy moment, he catches Galvantula with a Leaf Blade and hurls it into the air. Galavantula then uses Bug Buzz which prevents Servine from using any other attacks and is immobilized. It stomps on the Grass Snake three times until Servine uses Leaf Tornado again that hurls it into the air. He then uses a powerful Leaf Blade which slams Galvantula into the ground and finishes it off with Cut. Galvantula is knocked out and Vincent wins the battle. Elesa congraduates him with the Bolt badge. As they went outside, Elesa sugests that he should challenge the next Gym in Driftveil City. Vincent agrees and decides to leave, but Hilda shows up and says that the Driftveil Drawbridge is closed and decides to borrow Tranquill while in the Musical. Major Events *Vincent defeats Elesa and earns his fourth Unova Gym badge, the Bolt Badge. *Vincent learns that the next Gym is in Driftveil City, but is unable to enter due to the Driftveil Drawbridge being closed. *Vincent lends his Tranquill to Hilda. Debuts Pokemon debuts *Emolga *Galvantula Humans *Vincent *Hilda *Elesa *Referee Pokemon *Servine(Vincent's) *Joltik(Vincent's) *Gurdurr(Vincent's) *Zebstrika(Elesa's) *Emolga(Elesa's) *Galvantula(Elesa's)